Epic Blades (series)
Epic Blades ''(often abbreviated to ''EB) is a weapon-based fighting game franchise developed by Genisu Games and create by the DF member, sprite-genius. Complains it in releases in January 2010. Story Epic Blades The story takes place in the medieval era (not bothering on adding a specific year, though). There is a cyan colored mystical artifact fallen from the skies of heaven called the Sphere of Wonders. This spherical object was brought to Earth by a supernatural force of benevolence that mortals can come towards and fulfill their wishes to. However, a demon known as Belial, a.k.a. the Prince of Darkness, has taken the Sphere of Wonders for himself and is spreading spiritual harm wherever he went. Now warriors from around the world seek the Sphere of Wonders for their own reasons. There are those who seek it for wishes, such as power, fortune, etc. while some others seek it so they can get close to Belial and face him head on. Gameplay and Features Epic Blades is a one-on-one fighting game formatted somewhere between 2.5D and 3D in which players fight on a 2D plain in a 3D environment but can still side step in accord around the stage. The game plays as a weapon-based fighting game that take place in a medieval/fantasy world and play like Mortal Kombat. So think of Epic Blades as like SoulCalibur with blood and all characters have two fatality systems which can be done after enough rounds were won. One is "Vanquishment" in which a character can finish the opponent off like the fatalities in Mortal Kombat. Meanwhile, there are also these things called "Quick Deaths" in which after you beat your opponent, rather than performing a vanquishment, you can finish off your opponent with a special move that can kill him/her like the fatalities in Samurai Showdown Sen (no really, that game DID have fatalities in it!). Games * Epic Blades Characters Epic Blades * Aeramen '- A Betelgeusian alien who is sent to Earth to bring spiritual inspiration to some random civilization. (inb4ancientaliensjokelol) * '''Aumentea '- A former human alchemist turned sinister half-plant creature that prowls the forests in Portugal. * 'Bae Hee Young '- A Korean hwarang warrior who sets off to rescue the Joseon princess who is kidnapped by Belial and his forces. * 'Belial '- The final boss character of Epic Blades. He is the current inheritor of the title Prince of Darkness. When the Sphere of Wonders was brought to Earth, Belial has began to spoil himself with it and in doing so causes everyone around the world to go fight each other over the sphere, which he keeps in a mountainous region. (the same mountainous region you fight your rival at in your character's story mode) (Oh, and disclaimer, he has no rival as he is a boss character) * '''Calixte le Charognard - A French pirate who hears of the Sphere of Wonders and goes looking it will help him and his crew find the most extravagant treasure in the high seas. * Croqos '''- A swamp-dwelling ogre who is out to kill and feast on warriors throughout the world. * '''Death-Skull - A public executioner who was embarrassed by a criminal's trickery when the criminal escaped being decapitated. Now he's out looking for that escaping criminal hoping that the man who escaped Death-Skull actually gets his death sentence. * Elora - An elven girl from Alfheimr who is guided by Freyja to kill Belial. * Franco Domenico - A Templar Knight who was so horrified by the bloodshed he partook in during the Crusades that he wants to resolve the conflict and negotiate peace between two rivaling groups. * Hei-Jiao '''- A mysterious Chinese sorceress. Little is known about her other than that she is not a mortal and she is suppose to embody evil. * '''Hiroshi Masaru - A samurai warrior who was tasked by the emperor of Japan to retrieve the Sphere of Wonders. * Javier Salvador - A half-human, half-angel monster slayer from Spain who is destined to battle against the evil and demonic forces that are plaguing the world, including Belial himself. * Jean d'Arc - Based on the historical Joan of Arc; A young peasant girl turned war hero who is dedicating her life to lead the French to victory against the English's reign. * Jengiz '''- Based on Genghis Khan; a Mongolian conquerer whose goal is to conquer all of Asia and to make that a reality, he must seek the Sphere of Wonders. * '''Kameyo Hinotama - A kunoichi from a hidden ninja village that was destroyed by Belial. She seeks revenge against the Prince of Darkness himself. * Kaveh Ahmed - An assassin from Persia who is part of the Order of Assassins. The Grandmaster hires him to find the Sphere of Wonders and bring it to the order. * Kliment Blood - A cult leader who worships Sancrudis, the blood god, and is the head of a bizarre cult dedicated to serving that god. He has painful looking powers ranging from hemokinesis to growing bones out of his body. * Malombra - A demonic warrior who was once a human Templar Knight but was banished to Hell for his atrocious actions and was reshaped into what he is now. * Migrandis & Bromes '- A dou team consisting of Migrandis, a foul-mouthed little imp, and Bromes, a minotaur from the Seventh Circle of Hell. * '''Rinzen '- A Tibetan monk with the power of cryokinesis who wishes to face the Prince of Darkness himself head on to ensure humanity's future. * 'Robyn Hode '- Actually Robin Hood; A cunning thief who basically steals from the rich and corrupt and gives their stolen goods and wealth to his poor and needy village that he grew up in. * 'Shankara Mahavir '- A Rajput warrior willing to prove his might and bravery in fighting against the evil Belial. * '''Sharyer - An egomaniacal djinn who wants to destroy the Sphere of Wonders personally because he think's the artifact is bullshit and only he wants to grant wishes. * Strycuris - A barbarian from Adgastro (a country I made up for Epic Blades, BTW) who is destined to slay the evil Belial. * Tashia Kadi '- A warrior princess from the African nation of Zaktara (a country I made up, BTW), who seeks the Sphere of Wonders so that she can strength her tribe to a high degree. * '''Vlad Dracul '- Based on the historical Vlad the Impaler/Count Dracula. Do I need to say more? * '''Wallace - Based on the historical William Wallace; A Scottish freedom fighter and landowner who wants to save his home and his people from the tyrannical King Edward. * Xipil - A Mayan warrior and devotee of the god Kukulkan who is blessed by said god to destroy the evil demon prince Belial. * Zvarranik - A member of the Zvarraniks, a pack of reptilian hunters that live in Albanian caves and feast on their prey. Trivia * And one more thing. I'd like to point out that while the game is clearly set in the medieval era, which would be time periods 5th to 15th centuries, don't expect every single thing in the game to be historically accurate, but rather expect some anachronism stew going on. Then again, doing a game set in the middle ages does require researching so it can feel like the exact setting, but that don't mean anachronism stew may not come into effect however! Category:Genisu Games